villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is the main antagonist of The Three Little Pigs, as well as Little Red Riding Hood, The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids, and The Boy Who Cried Wolf. The Three Pigs He is depicted as a cunning, predatory, and manipulative wolf who wishes to devour the three pigs - managing to blow down the house made of straw and the house made of sticks, forcing the two hapless to run away to their brother's home: he was smart enough to have built his home of bricks. Not one to give up the Big Bad Wolf went after them and threatened to blow the house down as he had done with the others - he was unable to do so due to the strong bricks, he still refused to give up and tried to climb down the chimney but the three pigs were prepared and set a fire on, depending on the version the wolf is either boiled alive in a pot (a more gruesome ending from traditional fairytales) or he simply gets his tail burnt and flies back up the chimney and runs away never to be seen again. Little Red Riding Hood In the story of Little Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf is the central antagonist who devours Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother and disguises himself as her in an attempt to trick Little Red Riding Hood - in the traditional story he succeeds in eating her only for a huntsman to enter the cabin and free both Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from the wolf via cutting his stomach (killing the wolf in the process). However in most modern takes of the story this violent ending is omitted for one in which Little Red Riding Hood manages to defeat the wolf in some other (less gruesome) manner. However, in some other versions, there is no huntsman and the story ends with the Wolf eating and killing Red and her Grandma. Another version has the Wolf trick Red into eating her Grandma's remains (by calling them 'meatloaf'), turning Red unwittingly into a cannibal. He then tells her to strip and throw her clothes into the fire and tells her to lay in bed with him (meaning he has other things in mind than just eating her). The story still ends with Red getting eaten. The Boy Who Cried Wolf Although not specifically named in this story the Big Bad Wolf does appear near the end as a villain of sorts, this tale is one of the rare moments he actually succeeds in devouring someone and it is often used as a symbolic tale on how lying is a dangerous pass-time. According to the tale there was once a boy who always lied and the villagers grew angry with him and eventually opted to ignore him, this proved to be his undoing as he was attacked by the Big Bad Wolf and cried out for help: of course note of the villagers would listen as his many previous lies had made them distrustful of him and thus the wolf devoured him. The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids In the story of The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids, the Big Bad Wolf is the main antagonist. He is mentioned by the old mother goat when she told her kids to not open the door to him while she is away, and that he might disguise himself, but that he would be recognized by his rough voice and black feet. After the old mother goat leaves to the woods, he Big Bad Wolf appears and knocks on the door, saying that he is their mother. However, the kids told him that he is not their mother, since the Big Bad Wolf has a rough voice, while their mother has a soft voice. The Big Bad Wolf bought himself a large piece of chalk, which he ate, making his voice soft. He once again rushes to the kids' house and knocked on the door, saying that he is their mother. But he put his black foot, and their mother does not have black feet. The wolf later goes to a miller and threatens to eat him up if he would not put white flour on his foot. Now, with white flour on his foot, the Big Bad Wolf rushes to the kids' house and knocks on the door, saying that he is their mother. The kids then ask the Big Bad Wolf to show them his foot, to confirm that he is their mother. The Big Bad Wolf puts his white foot on the window, and the kids, who assume that the wolf is their mother, open the door, only to realize that the "mother" is none other than the Big Bad Wolf. The Big Bad Wolf chases the kids, who try to hide from him, and devours all of them, except for the youngest kid, the one who is in the clock case. The Big Bad Wolf then goes to a meadow and sleeps there. The old mother goat then returns from the woods and is devastated to see that her house is destroyed and that almost all of her kids are gone, with the exception of the youngest kid, who tells her the horrible incident of the Big Bad Wolf. The old mother goat then goes with her remaining child to the meadow where the Big Bad Wolf is fast asleep. Upon seeing the Big Bad Wolf's large belly, the old mother goat assumes that the Big Bad Wolf may have eaten the other kids whole. She then tells her remaining child to bring her a pair of scissors to cut the Big Bad Wolf's belly. After the remaining kid brings her the scissors, she cuts the Big Bad Wolf's belly, and the other six kids jump from it and reunite with their mother. Then, the old mother goat tells her kids to bring her stones to fill the Big Bad Wolf's belly while he is asleep. After they bring her the stones to fill the Big Bad Wolf's belly, the old mother goat and her kids fill the Big Bad Wolf's belly with the stones, and then the old mother goat sews the wolf's belly. During this time, the wolf was sleeping so deeply, that he did not feel anything. Then, the Big Bad Wolf wakes up and feels the stones in his belly, who makes him very thirsty. He goes to a well and tries to drink, but his heavy belly pulls him down and he drowns and dies. The old mother goat and her seven little kids then dance happily around the well now that the wolf is gone forever. ''Darkwing Duck'' Big Bad Wolf, is appear of the Cameo with episode: In Like Blunt. Check kindnap a S.H.U.S.H. Agent List for once. ''Once Upon a Time'' In the ABC fantasy drama, the Big Bad Wolf is actually a werewolf whose human form is none other than Red Riding Hood. Her grandmother purchased a red hood from a wizard to stop her transforming when there was a full moon. Disney The Big Bad Wolf appear in Disney's Silly Symphonies under the name Zeke Midas Wolf, though he is commonly called the Big Bad Wolf. He appears as the main antagonist of some Silly Symphonies, such as "Three Little Pigs". The Land of Stories The Big Bad Wolf is a posthumous antagonist in this book series. He was killed by the hunter, after the wolf almost ate Red Riding Hood. When he was killed, his children formed themselves to become “The Big Bad Wolf Pack”. They are led by Malumclaw and together they attack any unsuspecting victims. Music Music videos have been dedicated to the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs. One of the more famous music videos is Three Little Pigs by Green Jello. Gallery Big bad wolf.jpg|The Wolf in the Disney version BigBadWolf2.png Big-bad-wolf.jpg Bigbadwolf3.jpg Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stock Characters Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Symbolic Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nameless Category:Inconclusive Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts